Sonic Ball ZX 3 (AndroidCell Saga)
by Derek XYZ
Summary: Our heroes have defeated the tyrants known as Frieza and Mephiles the Dark, but two warriors from the future warn our four strongest heroes about the deadly threat of two dangerous androids and worse: a new ultimate lifeform. Can our heroes defeat these menacing foes or are they all going to die?
1. Chapter 16

Episode 16: The New Super Saiyans

Back on Earth, everyone was safe from Planet Namek's explosion… except for Sonic and Goku. Gohan ran around the forest looking for his dad. "Dad! Dad! Where are you?!" Vegeta and Shadow laughs evilly. "Looks like Kakarott and Sonic didn't make it. Pity. Now we're the strongest in the universe!" Gohan went to Bulma and told her about Sonic and Goku's death. She was crying in grief as Amy comforted her. Piccolo said, "Vegeta. Sonic and Goku died for us. And this is how you repay them?! With selfishness and greed?!" (Cough) (Cough) The Grand Elder was sick and dying. "Grand Elder, no." The Grand Elder said, "My people of Namek, I must leave you all to a better place. Please… take care of yourselves. Dende, I leave the people of Namek in your hands." Dende went to heal Piccolo and Knuckles. "Thanks, Dende. I truly appreciate it," said Piccolo while smiling. Three days later, everyone on Earth was at peace again. Bulma and Amy were making meals for everyone while they all relaxed. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Shadow snuck on the ship and searched in space for Sonic and Goku. (Whoosh) As the ship flew into space, Shadow looked out the window saying to himself, "Maria… I will avenge you. Sonic, when I find you, we _will_ settle the score to see who's more superior." Back on Earth, everyone was gathering the dragon balls. The Chaos Emeralds were still scattered around the Earth. Gohan made the first wish. "Dende, can you wish for all of our friends to come back to life?" "Porunga… (Namekian language)" "So be it," Porunga roared. (Whir) First, Yamcha was revived. Next, it was Tien along with Chiaotzu, Espio, Vector and Charmy. And finally, Krillin and Tails were wished back to life. "Hey, guys. Long time, no see!" shouted Tails. Krillin said, "Whew! It's good to be alive again!" Back on Earth, the ship finally crashed back down. (Boom) As Shadow stepped out, he went to Amy and Bulma and asked, "Where is Sonic? I can sense his energy. He's not dead yet." Amy yelled, "I don't where Sonic is! So why don't you leave us alone?!" Sonic and Goku appeared out of nowhere. (Zip) (Zip) Everyone sees them and Amy runs to Sonic. "Oh, Sonic, you're back!" Sonic looks Amy dead in the eyes and kisses her. "It's good to be back… especially by your side." Amy said, "Sonic… you finally kissed me. Does this mean…" Sonic said, "Yeah… I wanna marry you now." So later on that day, Sonic and Amy finally got married. (Crash) Eggman's ship crashed into the middle of the city. As Goku came out in his normal clothes, Eggman said, "Frieza, we're finally on Earth. You can have your revenge! With the technology, you and your father should be able to crush these pesky insects… especially Sonic." Frieza came out looking all metalized. Next to him was Frieza's father, King Cold. "Now, son. Who are these so-called Super Saiyans that almost killed you?" Frieza said with anger, "Vegeta, Shadow, Sonic and Goku. But no matter… they will regret trying to finish me off." (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Vegeta yells at Goku, "Kakarott! How could you keep Frieza alive? Just let Shadow and I handle him." (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Sonic, Goku and the rest followed them to Frieza's whereabouts. (All gasp) "It's Frieza!" yelled everyone. Eggman floats above and laughs evilly. Sonic yells, "Eggman! I thought you died in the explosion of Namek!" "I should say the same thing about you and the rest of those idiots. Now, witness the new… Mecha Frieza! His intelligence has increased by 150% along with his speed and strength. So you all are doomed!" A mysterious voice came out of nowhere and said, "Not if we can help it!" A white hedgehog and a boy with purple hair came out of nowhere and brung everyone to safety except Sonic, Goku, Shadow and Vegeta. "You four… fight with us. We're going to take this bastard down!" Sonic said, "Wait! Who are you?!" The white hedgehog said, "I'm Silver the Hedgehog. I come from the future to warn you about the androids that are planning an attack 3 weeks from now. They were made by Dr. Gero himself." Goku said, "What?! I thought I obliterated the Red Ribbon Army years ago!" Trunks said, "You did. But Gero created himself as an android with a supercomputer. We have to stop them at all costs. Now… let's get rid of this Frieza guy." As Vegeta and Shadow went Super Saiyan, Sonic asked, "Hey! Not bad! When did you two learn to go Super Saiyan like us?" Shadow said, "We trained while on the search of you two in space. It wasn't an easy task, you know." Eggman said, "OK, Frieza. Time to swat these insects!" Vegeta got super angry and went Super Saiyan. King Cold said, "So these are the so-called Super Saiyans. They _do_ look pretty tough, but not for my son." Sonic and Goku went Super Saiyan also. But when Trunks and Silver went Super Saiyan, Vegeta questioned how they went Super Saiyan. Trunks looked at Silver and said, "Ready, Silver?" "Ready!", Silver replied. They stood side-by-side, then Trunks pulled out his sword and went after Frieza. (Shing) Trunks easily defeated Frieza with just one slash from his sword. Trunks was still chopping Frieza to pieces to prevent him from being resurrected. "Burning Attack!" (Whoosh) (Boom) "My… my son. You all will pay for this!" Shadow created a Chaos Blast so big, it was big enough to almost destroy the planet. Vegeta yelled, "Shadow! You're going to destroy the damn planet! Don't use too much power!" Shadow powered down. Trunks said, "So… do you think you can still take us on, King Cold?" asked Silver. King Cold replied, "Grr. Curse you. I'll be back someday for my revenge. Frieza, my son, I'll avenge your death." As King Cold entered the ship, he flew into space with Dr. Eggman. (Everyone cheering) Sonic said, "Whoa. That was amazing, Silver! But I still have a question… Who are these dangerous androids?" Silver explained to Sonic and the rest of the gang about the whereabouts of Dr. Gero and his androids. Piccolo asked, "So what you're telling us is that 3 years from now, we're all going to die in the hands of those bastards?" Trunks said, "Well… except for Sonic and Goku. They die of a heart attack a few days from now because of the heart disease that the androids released upon them in their sleep. But luckily, we brought a cure from the future. You cannot tell Vegeta that I am his son. I can't let anything alter the past." Goku said, "Sure thing, Trunks." So later on that day, everyone gathered up at Master Roshi's house to hear about the androids' future assault. Piccolo said, "Good. Now that everyone is here, I have some news: 3 years from now, a couple of androids are going to attack and destroy the world. So that means that we're gonna have to train really hard in order to beat these mechanized bastards." Amy yelled, "No! Sonic, you just came back to life! I won't let you die a third time!" Sonic said, "I didn't die on Namek. Goku and I crashed on the Planet Yardrat and was nursed back to full strength. Plus, we learned a new move." Vegeta said, "Well?! Let's see it, Kakarott!" So as Goku puts two fingers on his forehead, he instantly teleports away. (Zip) Tails said, "Sonic, what's your new move?" asked Tails. Sonic said, "Well, Tails, I can't activate my powers until it hits dark. But I _did_ learn a new transformation." Krillin said, "So… 3 years from now, huh? Well, I'm gonna stay here and train with Roshi." Piccolo said, "Goku! Do you and Gohan wanna train with me?" Sonic said, "Count us in! C'mon, Tails! We're gonna train with Goku and the rest." Tails got super excited and said, "OK!" So later on that day, everyone trained super hard for the next 3 years. Sonic and Goku went Super Saiyan and trained with each other. Meanwhile, Shadow and Vegeta were brutally training hard in the depths of space. Piccolo and Knuckles decided to meditate for a while. Silver and Trunks trained with Tails and Gohan. Can these ultimate heroes of Earth stop the androids? Or will they all fall into the fate of defeat? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	2. Chapter 17

Episode 17: Wrath of the Androids

As everyone trained super hard, Sonic decided to train with Shadow, so they both flew into space and battled. As they both matched blows, they went Super Saiyan to show they meant business. (Rattatatatat) Meanwhile, Goku and Piccolo were training with Gohan to show him how to use his full potential. (Whang) Gohan tried to attack Goku, but missed every kick. (Wham) Goku punches Gohan to the ground. Knuckles interrupts their training to tell them that it's time to face the androids. Later on, everyone except for Shadow and Vegeta gathered up at a random mountain. Goku said, "Hey, Bulma. What's up?" "Nothing much. Just taking care of my kid", Bulma responded back. Everyone except Goku and Piccolo was shocked. Espio said, "Vector, Charmy and I will set this fight out. We need tons of training." Tien told Espio, "But we just trained for 3 years straight!" (Espio sighs) "I know. Sorry for wasting your time, Tien." Krillin asks, "So Bulma… you and Yamcha finally settled down, huh?" Bulma yells at him and says, "Ew! Are you out of your freakin' mind?!" Goku says, "Lemme guess… Vegeta's the daddy?" Bulma said, "Uh… yeah. And the kid's name is…" "Ooh, is it Trunks?," Goku asks. Bulma asks Goku, "Ok, how do you even know this stuff?" He laughs and says, "Well, I guess I'm just psychic! (Laughing)" (Boom) Knuckles yells, "Look! It's the androids!" As they went to the city, they all searched around for the androids. The two androids known as #19 and #20 (a.k.a. Dr. Gero) were terrorizing the city. "Number 19, do you detect Goku's energy?," Dr. Gero asks. (Beeping) "Affirmative. Son Goku is 20 miles north." So as they continued to attack the city, Piccolo and Krillin were struggling to search for them. Yamcha saw an explosion and went to the site. (Yamcha gasps) "It's the androids! I gotta warn…" (Muffled) Dr. Gero had Yamcha by the mouth. (Muffled) Goku appears out of nowhere with Sonic and the rest and yelled, "Let go of Yamcha!" (Wham) As Dr. Gero's cap falls off, he immediately puts it back on and scans Sonic and Goku's analysis. (Beep) (Beep) "Scanner says 100%. It is Goku," Android 19 replies. Goku said, "Let's go somewhere where no one can be hurt! I'm gonna turn you into shrapnel!" (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Zoom) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) As everyone flew to the rocky terrain, Goku was already tired, holding his heart. (Huffing) (Puffing) Tails asks, "Goku, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm just fine. Let's go down there." When Goku and the rest landed, Eggman was screaming while flying across the land. (Screaming) (Ding) Sonic said, "Down there. We can fight them there." As Sonic and the rest landed, Goku asked, "So how do you know about us?" Dr. Gero hums a little and says, "Ok, allow me to explain." "Back in the day, I used surveillance flies to extract data from every single one of you. From when you were a kid up until the saiyans attacked. So I know every trick up your sleeves. You fools don't stand a chance against us. I'll let Android 19 dispose of you." Sonic said, "You may have data on us from Earth, but what about Namek?" Dr. Gero becomes irritated and says, "N… Namek? What the hell is Namek?" Goku explains to him, "Well, back on Namek, Sonic and the rest of us have achieved our Super forms, but Sonic and I like to call ours a Super Saiyan." "What's a Super Saiyan? #19, scan the data for a Super Saiyan." (Beeping) (Beeping) "No data for Super Saiyan," #19 said. Goku said, "Well, then. Allow us to show you." (Goku powering up) (Sonic powering up) (Whoosh) Goku looks at Sonic and asked, "Sonic, how did you go Super Saiyan without the Chaos Emeralds this time? Can you do it at will?" As they both went Super Saiyan, Android 19 goes in for a punch, but misses. (Wham) (Huffing) (Puffing) "Hold on… Goku. Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAAAA!" Android 19 smiles and absorbs the blast. Goku yells, "No! You bastard!" (Huffing) (Puffing) Sonic becomes out of breath and turns to normal. He asks Goku, "How… how do you stay Super Saiyan? I guess I _do_ need the Chaos Emeralds after all." Eggman comes back to the battlefield and drops a steel container. "Oh ho ho! Sonic and friends, in that container, has a device that will carry out your defeat. Meet… Metal Sonic!" (Beep) (Whir) (Thud) As the steel container opened with the press of a button, Metal Sonic activated and attacked Sonic. Metal Sonic said, "Now, now, Sonic. That's not a way to treat your counterpart. And besides, I'm the real Sonic. You're just a cheap copy!" "Imposter! Get back here!" yelled Sonic. In a few seconds, Sonic passed out and became unconscious. Goku said, "Sonic! Nooooo! Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAAAAA!" (Whoosh) (Ssssp) Android 19 starts beating up Goku. (Wham) (Thud) As Android 19 sat on Goku's legs to prevent his escape, he gripped his neck and slowly absorbed his energy. Sonic got up and tried to save Goku, but Dr. Eggman called up one of his old machines and attempted to stop him. (Grip) As Sonic was harshly weakened from the heart virus, Eggman finally got his hands on Sonic. "So, the tables have finally turned. I win, Sonic. There's nothing you or your pesky friends can do about it." "Now… goodbye, you little blue nuisance." While Sonic and Goku were defeated, Piccolo and Knuckles went to help them, but Dr. Gero stepped in front and said, "Ah-ah-ah… Unless you both want to die, I suggest you stay away." (Scoff) "Fat chance," Piccolo responded. (Shoom) "Dammit!" (Thud) Gohan screams, "Mr. Piccolo!" (Sniff) Can the other heroes defeat the menacing androids? Or are they doomed to a horrible future? Find out in the next episode.


	3. Chapter 18

Episode 18: Rivals Unbound

Shadow and Vegeta appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry, doctor, but I'm taking back _all_ of the Chaos Emeralds!" (Swipe) Vegeta steps to Goku and says, "Kakarott, you should be ashamed of yourself. Letting some metal dolls make a fool out of you. You there. Take Kakarott home and make sure he feels better. If anyone's gonna defeat him, it's gonna be me." Yamcha said, "I'll take him. Besides, I'm not even close to strong enough for the androids." As Shadow used the power of the Chaos Emeralds, he went Super Saiyan. Vegeta asked #19, "So… do you androids experience fear? Because I'm about to show you what fear looks like." (Vegeta powering up) Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan as everyone was shocked. Shadow yells, "Tails! Take Sonic home… now!" As tails gabbed him, Metal Sonic went up to Shadow and analyzed him. Shadow blasted him and killed Metal Sonic. "Tch! That cheap excuse of Sonic was nothing but a joke. Now… shall we commence with the real fight?" asked Shadow. Vegeta said, "I believe so, Shadow." As Vegeta and Shadow fought Android 19, they had a complete advantage. (Wham) (Bam) Shadow grabbed one of the Chaos Emeralds and used it to become even stronger. As Vegeta slammed the android to the ground, 19 had grabbed Vegeta's arms. Slowly draining his energy, Vegeta did not care. He just stood there smiling. "Hahaha! I will absorb _all_ your energy! And there's nothing you can do about it," #19 exclaimed. Shadow appeared behind him and said, "(Clears throat) You forgot about me. Hi." As Shadow went up to the sky, he created a yellow aura blast. "Ultimate Chaos Spear!" (Bzzz) As Android 19 was caught off guard, Vegeta said, "Let's make a trade, shall we? You can have all of my energy, while I take your hands. Agreed?" With a confused look, #19 asks, "Come again?" (Vegeta grunts) "This is what happens when you mess with the Prince of Saiyans! Die!" (Ker-chunk) Android 19 ran away. Vegeta said, "Oh, no. You're going to die. Now… witness my ultimate move: Big Bang Attack!" (Android 19 screams) (Boom) #19's head was the only thing left of him. (Ssss) Gohan asked, "Wh… what… was that? Vegeta and Shadow… can go… Super Saiyan? Oh, no." Piccolo got back up and said, "Now the only one left is _you_ , Dr. Gero. You're going to pay for your crimes." Eggman hurries onto the battlefield and gathers up the pieces of Metal Sonic. As Eggman got all the pieces, he hopped onto his pod and flicked everyone off. "I will have my revenge! This isn't over yet!" As he flew off, Gohan asked Piccolo, "Mr. Piccolo, how did you survive?" Piccolo smiled and said, "To be honest, that attack was merely a flesh wound. I easily healed myself afterwards." Krillin said, "So… what about the other Android?" Tien said, "How about we dismantle the crap out of him?!" Vegeta said, "Stand back, he's mine. Big Bang Attack!" (Zoom) Dr. Gero rushes to absorb the blast. (Ssssp) "Ugh! That bastard," Vegeta yells. Shadow yells, "Krillin, throw us a Senzu Bean!" Krillin got scared and said, "Uh… ok." (Zoom) (Crunch) (Crunch) (Gulp) Shadow was at full power. He transformed back into his normal state. Vegeta eats the Senzu Bean and receive his full strength. (Whoosh) "The rest of you better not get in my way! Shadow, let's go chase after that android!" (Zoom) As Piccolo and the rest followed, he said to everyone, "Alright, listen up. We're all going to divide in teams. The android has no energy so we're gonna have to use our eyes for this one." So as everyone split up, Dr. Gero was making his way to his laboratory. Meanwhile, back at Kame House, Goku and Sonic were struggling against the heart virus. Amy went to Sonic and said, "Here, Sonic. Take this medicine. It should help. I don't know what it is, but I hope it cures." "Amy… thanks. I love you." Back at the other heroes, Knuckles goes into his Super state. Piccolo said to Knuckles, "Knuckles! Why are you in your Super state?!" Knuckles said, "Calm down, bro. I finally know how to control this transformation." As everyone searched for Dr. Gero, Krillin was the first one to find him. "Hey, guys! I found him!" Dr. Gero comes out of the cliff and back hands him. "Shut the hell up!" (Smack) As Piccolo was still searching, Dr. Gero spotted him and went straight for the kill. "Shh! Just calm down and let me absorb your precious energy." (Muffled scream) Piccolo tries to talk to Gohan telepathically. Later on, Gohan comes to the rescue and knocks Dr. Gero's cap off. (Inhales) (Exhales) "Thanks, Gohan," Piccolo said. Vegeta said, "Aha! I found you now!" Shadow said, "I'll handle this old machine." Knuckles yelled, "Stand back! You already had your fun! Now it's our turn!" Knuckles and Piccolo charged up their powers beyond their limit. As Knuckles went for the first strike, he punches Dr. Gero in the stomach. Piccolo started beating Dr. Gero senselessly. (Wham) As Dr. Gero was getting desperate, he tries to steal Piccolo's energy. (Grip) "There's not a chance in Hell I'm gonna let you take my energy. Just to make sure you don't absorb any more…" (Rip) Now that Piccolo and Knuckles have found a way to prevent more energy absorption, will they be able to defeat Dr. Gero? And more importantly, will Sonic and Goku recover from their heart disease? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	4. Chapter 19

Episode 19: The New Androids

As Piccolo quickly defeated Dr. Gero, Trunks and Silver comes to the battlefield all surprised. "Dammit," said Silver, "These weren't the androids that were in our future!" Trunks said, "No! I think we altered the past as well as the present." Dr. Gero said, "Shoot! I don't have any data on these two either! Now what?!" Bulma came flying by in her ship, giving Dr. Gero an idea. "Hey, guys! I have some news! It turns out that Dr. Gero is still alive!" Piccolo said in a shocked voice, "Wait! So that means…" Dr. Gero laughs evilly and yells, "That's it! I'll go to my laboratory and awaken #'s 17 & 18, then you'll experience true fear!" (Boom) As he blew up the field, he escaped. Vegeta got pissed and said, "Dammit! How could you let this happen, Bulma?! You just _had_ to show up unannounced!" Krillin said, "Calm down, Vegeta! If it wasn't for Trunks, we all would've been screwed." "What the…?" said Vegeta as he looked back at Trunks. That's when he finally realized that the Trunks standing near him is his son from the future. Gohan said, "Look, guys! He's escaping!" Knuckles said, "Get back here, you worthless heap of metal!" Shadow said, "Hold on, Knuckles! Even though we're more powerful than Dr. Gero, we may not be more powerful than these other so-called androids. I think it's best if we all turn into our Super state. Tails returned and said, "Good news, guys. Sonic and Goku is feeling a lot better. All they need is rest. Also, I found this in Eggman's ship." Tien told Tails, "Tails, I think you need to go into your Super state. We're going after the other androids." Tails got scared and said, "Wait! There are more androids?!" Espio said, "Let's go!" So as everyone rushed to the laboratory, Dr. Gero dashes at an incredible speed. (Zoom) "As soon as #17 and #18 are activated, I can get my revenge upon those bastards! It's the perfect plan." Later on, everyone finally found Dr. Gero's lab. Vegeta said, "Stand aside and let Shadow and I burst these doors open!" They both went Super Saiyan. Gohan and Tails tried to stop them. "Shadow, wait. You don't know if they're extremely powerful. Let's think about it for a second." Trunks said, "I don't have time for thinking! We need to blow up the lab, otherwise everything and everyone we love will be obliterated! It'll be the end for all of us! Noooo!" (Boom) As Trunks blew up the door, Vegeta smiled and was proud of him. But the androids were already activated. It was too late. Dr. Gero said, "Good morning, #17. Are you ready to obey my commands?" "Yes, doctor," replied 17. So #17 woke up #18, but what the others didn't realize was that #18 was a girl. Tails said, "Oh my god." Krillin was blushing. "She's hot," said Krillin all love struck. Dr. Gero said, "Ok, listen up. You see those people over there? Destroy them. And when you're done, I can put you back to sleep." #17 snatched the remote from Dr. Gero's hand and said, "So… this is the remote to shut us down, huh?" Dr. Gero yelled, "Give me back that remote! I command you!" (Rip) #17 forcepalms Dr. Gero and told android 18 to go awaken #16. "Wait! If you do that, he'll wreak havoc upon the whole world. He's a pure prototype! He's not ready yet!" 17 said, "Shut up, you stupid, old bastard." (Wham) He kills Dr. Gero for good by a swift kick to the head. #18 goes to #16's pod to awaken him. "I'm telling you to stop! That's an order," yelled Dr. Gero. (Stomp) "That's enough out of him," said 18. As they awoken #16, he got up and said, ""Where is Goku? I am an android created to kill Goku." "Yeah, we know, you're not the only one, bub," #18 replied. Vegeta said, "So… are these the pathetic androids you were talking about? I could beat them with just one finger to the face." As the androids fled to go find Goku, back at Eggman's ship, he was rebuilding Metal Sonic into a newer model. (Blows breath) "Finally, it's finished. And with the data I copied on Shadow and Vegeta, this model is at least 150% stronger! Now… to test it out." (Ker-chunk) As Metal Sonic emerged from his chamber, he was surely upgraded. "Now, Metal Sonic! Your first and only order is to find and KILL Sonic! Do not fail me!" Eggman counted the Chaos Emeralds in his case. He only had 4 out of 7. "Grrr! Who the hell took my goddamn Chaos Emeralds?!" Meanwhile. Back at Kame House, Sonic and Goku were resting like little babies. Amy and Chi-Chi walked in and said, "Aw! Look at our sexy heroes taking a nap. Shh!" Later on that day, Vegeta and the rest confronted the androids at a highway. (Honk) (Honk) "Get out of the damn road, dumbasses! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The random truckdriver kept honking until Vegeta and Shadow blasted it. (Boom) Shadow said, "Now that _he's_ out of the way, let's get this fight over with, shall we?" #18 walked up and said, "Aw, look. A cute little hedgehog who doesn't know any better. Shadow, am I right?" He got super pissed with rage and yelled, "What did you say?!" #17 said, "Aw, look at that. You got him all worked up! That's cute." Vegeta said, "Shadow, you might wanna stand back. Without the Chaos Emeralds, you can't go Super anymore. Luckily for us, we still have another badass." (Vegeta powering up) He went Super Saiyan and called out one of the androids. "Ok, which one of you bastards wants to be dismantled first?!" Android 18 walked up and replied, "I'll go. But I won't go easy on you just because I'm a woman." Vegeta said, "Whatever!" (Wham) (Smack) #18 asks, "What's the matter, Vegeta? I thought you were the Prince of Saiyans! Show me your real strength!" Shadow came in and helped. "Chaos… Spear!" (Bzzz) She deflected them with ease and punched Shadow in the face. Android 17 said, "Listen, hedgehog. I'm only going to say this once: interfere again and I'm gonna have to kill you. Understood?" Back at the fight, Vegeta tries to attack #18, but instead, she breaks his arm with a swift kick. (Crunch) (Vegeta screams in pain) Shadow jumps in again, but Android 17 said to himself, "I warned him." Trunks jumps in the fight to rescue Vegeta. "Father, no!" (Wham) Android 17 tries to finish off the rest of the gang. (Snap) (Tien screams in pain) "Here you go, 18, it's your turn with him." She sighs and says, "Fine. But I'll make it quick. I still wanna have fun with Vegeta." (Wham) (Whang) #17 strikes Piccolo with an epic punch to the gut. (#18 yawns) "Time to end this. I'm getting bored." (Crack) as everyone except Gohan, Tails and Krillin were defeated, Android 18 walks up to Krillin and tells him, "Do me a favor and give them all a Senzu Bean. They're gonna need it for our next encounter." Krillin asks, "Why? Why do you always destroy things? What are you gonna do after you kill Goku?" Android 17 laughs and says, "Calm down, shorties! We don't know. Maybe we might just destroy the world. Who knows?" #18 walks up to Krillin and kisses him on the cheek. (Mwah) "Until then, cutie. Take care." Android 17 looked at #16 and asked, "How come you didn't help us earlier?!" "My only desire is to kill Goku. Noting more, nothing less." As the androids flew away, Gohan and Tails gave the rest of our heroes a Senzu Bean. The others got back up. Piccolo said to Gohan, "Hey, Gohan. I appreciate you staying away from the fight. I didn't want you killed." Tails said, "Wait, where's Knuckles?" Knuckles went to Angel Island to seek power from the Master Emerald. Espio said, "Tien, we been doing some thinking and… vector, Charmy and I quit. We're going back to being the Chaotix again." Tien smiles and says, "Well, then. It was good fighting alongside you three." So as Espio, Vector and Charmy teleported away, Piccolo said, "Good riddance. Now… I have to think of a plan on how to beat those damned androids." Vegeta flew away in rage and yelled. Now that our heroes have learned the fury of the androids, can they hold their own the next time without Sonic and Goku? Or are they doomed to die? Stay tuned in the next episode.


	5. Chapter 20

Episode 20: Cell is Born

As our heroes were defeated by the androids, Piccolo says, "Ugh. I can't believe that the time has come again." Knuckles asks, "Wait… you don't mean…?" Krillin asks, "What are you both talking about?" Tien said, "Well… are you gonna fill us in or not?" Piccolo said, "If you must know, I'm going to fuse with Kami to gain more power. But don't think this means that we're allies! Knuckles and I will still dominate the world!" (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Back at Kame House, Yamcha and the rest were planning to move Sonic and Goku to a different location. The androids were on their way to kill Goku, when all of a sudden, they see Metal Sonic flying in the same direction. #17 said, "Hey, bub. Where do you think you're going? The scrap heap is the other way." Metal Sonic spoke up and said, "I am programmed to kill Sonic the Hedgehog and Son Goku." Android 16 stared at him angrily and said, "No! My mission is to kill Goku! Anyone in my way _will_ be eliminated." #17 said, "Uh… there's a bird on your wrist. Lemme kill for you." "Noo! Leave the bird. I love these majestic birds." Back at Piccolo and Knuckles, they both went to Kami's Lookout to seek Kami. Kami appeared and said, "Piccolo. I know why you're here." "Can we just get on with it?! I wanna conquer the world already!" Knuckles said, "Piccolo… you don't really wanna conquer the world. You're just scared that your pride is at stake." (Sigh) Meanwhile, at the androids again, 18 wanted a new outfit, so she decided to rob a store. Back at Sonic and Goku, Amy and Chi-Chi checked up on them and saw them all snuggled up in different blankets. (Sonic and Goku snoring) While Krillin was watching TV, he saw a news report of a monster terrorizing the city. "This just in… a horrifying creature is terrorizing Metropolis City! I suggest everyone stay indoors at all times and… Oh, my god! What the f…?" (Static) Krillin said, "Guys! Guess what?! There's a monster destroying everything!" Trunks said, "It's probably the damned androids!" Tails said, "Let's go in my new X-Tornado 3, guys. I added a lot more space." Tien said, "Whoa! You rock, Tails!" (Tails giggles) "It's what I do!" As everyone got in the X-Tornado, Piccolo finally agreed on fusing back with Kami. "(Sigh) Let's get this over with. I wanna take down that monster that's terrorizing the city." So as Piccolo fused with Kami, his power increased dramatically. (Whoosh) (Bzzz) Knuckles said, "Whoa! Piccolo… your power is huge!" Piccolo said to Mr. Popo, "Please take care of the Lookout, Mr. Popo." (Whoosh) (Whoosh) When they finally arrived at the city, Piccolo said, "Ugh! I can sense the bastard's energy! But why is Goku, Sonic, Shadow, Vegeta, yours and my energy are fused together? Knuckles, can you find out who did this?" The monster that was terrorizing the city came out of nowhere and said, "Look no further… my brethren. Mm." Knuckles said, "Oh, god! It's so disgusting." Meanwhile, back on the Tornado, Gohan asked, "Why do I feel my dad's energy when he's right here?" Tails said, "Yeah. I can sense Sonic's energy, too. Vegeta's, Shadow's, Piccolo's and Knuckles' all wrapped up in one! What the heck is going on?!" Trunks yelled, "Tails, open the door, now! Gohan, come with me! I just remembered a _huge_ mistake." Silver said, "Hold on, Trunks. I'm coming, too." Back at Vegeta and Shadow, Shadow was in the city trying to power up. "Dammit! Those androids are going to kill us all if I don't step it up! Vegeta, fight me with everything you got! You're gonna train me until we're strong enough to beat them." (Shadow powering up) Vegeta looked shocked and chuckled. "Very well. But I won't go easy." Shadow chuckled also and said, "Exactly! I'm gonna push myself beyond my limits!" (Vegeta powering up) Shadow threw a Chaos Spear, but Vegeta blocked it. "C'mon, Shadow! Is that all you got?! We're never gonna beat those androids if you don't pick up the slack," yelled Vegeta. Shadow posed and said, "Well, then. How about this move? I learned it from you! Chaos Galick Gun!" (Whoosh) Vegeta got struck and was reverted back to his normal form. (Whir) "Damn! I _will_ admit, that was a pretty good move, but can you handle me at full strength?!" (Vegeta powering up) Back at Piccolo and Knuckles, the monster said, "So… are you both ready to be… inside me?" Knuckles looked at him and said, "Gay." Piccolo said, "Just who the hell are you, you psychotic bastard?!" (Monster laughs) "You're gonna have to beat me first." Piccolo said, "If you wanna do this the hard way, I'll be more than happy to kill you!" (Piccolo powering up) Knuckles went into his Super form as Piccolo took off his weighted clothes. "Special Beam Cannon!" (Bzzzz) The monster blocked it with his own Special Beam Cannon. Knuckles went in for the punch. (Wham) He punched him, but wasn't affected. The monster punched Knuckles, causing him to be out cold. Piccolo said, "Wait. What the hell is he doing? And why do I feel Goku's energy?" The monster poses and says, "Ka…Me…" "No! It can't be! That's Sonic and Goku's signature move! How does this creep know it?!" "Ha…Me…" (Piccolo grunts) "HAAAA!" (Whoosh) (Sizzle) Piccolo looks around and searches for the monster. "Peek-a-boo!" (Grip) The monster strikes him and sticks his pointy tail inside Piccolo's arm. (Whoosh) (Shing) (Piccolo screams in pain) "Shh! This is only gonna hurt for a few seconds," said the monster. Piccolo did an Explosive Wave to fend him off. But his arm was drained and powerless. "Just… just who are you?" The monster said with a smile on his face, "Very well. I am Cell. I am android created by Dr. Gero, designed with your cells. But don't worry, you're not the only one I absorbed. I also have Goku's, Sonic's, Shadow's, Vegeta's, everyone else's. I came from the future to absorb my counterparts, Androids 17 and 18. When I do, I can reach my perfect form and rule the world. Now… to finish you off." Piccolo said, "I don't think so! Now, Knuckles!" Knuckles punches Cell again. (Wham) Piccolo rips off his arm and regenerates. (Rip) (Stretch) "Now… take this, you psychotic bastard!" (Wham) Vegeta, Krillin, Tails, Trunks, Silver and Tien arrive at the scene. "Wh… what the hell is that thing?" yelled Krillin. Trunks said, "No! That's… Cell! He must've followed me somehow to the past. But how?" Cell jumped up in the sun and said, "Yes, I have all of your energy and now I'm going to reach my perfect form! Farewell! Solar Flare!" (Shine) (Everyone grunts) As Cell fled the battle, Krillin hands Piccolo and Knuckles a Senzu Bean. Tien asks, "Piccolo, what the hell was that? It had Goku's, Sonic's, Shadow's, Vegeta's and everyone else's energy. I feel…" Silver said, "That monster you saw… was Cell. He's an evil android created by Dr. Gero. The only way he can reach his so-called 'perfect form' is by absorbing the Androids." Vegeta went up to Piccolo and asked, "You there. How the hell did you get so strong in such a short time?" Tien said, "I know! You finally fused back with Kami, didn't you?!" Trunks asked, "Who's Kami?" Krillin said, "He's the Guardian of the Lookout, or in this case, Piccolo's other half. I can't believe you're so strong!" Piccolo said, "I just hatched an idea! Tien, you come with me and Knuckles to find Cell. Krillin, you, Trunks, Silver and Tails search for the androids and try to stop them. Break!" Will our heroes be able to stop the androids, or worse, Cell? Find out in the next episode.


	6. Chapter 21

Episode 21: Sonic and Goku Returns

Vegeta yelled, "Well, then. If Piccolo and Knuckles can surpass their limits, then I'll just have to go beyond a Super Saiyan." Krillin said, "Wait… there's a level beyond a Super Saiyan?!" Back at Kame House, the androids showed up and barged through the door. Metal Sonic said, "Scanning… (Beep) Sonic and Son Goku detected." Piccolo saw the androids at the door and said, "Well, well. Look who showed up. Tell you what: I'll save you the trouble of being destroyed by taking you out at that island over there." (Zoom) (Zoom) So as they landed on the island, Piccolo began to power up. (Piccolo powering up) (Wham) Piccolo charged at full speed and punched 17. (Ratatatatatattatatatatt) They were matching blow after blow. #17 said, "Damn! He is really is powerful than last time. But luckily he's going to run out of energy and I won't." Piccolo told Knuckles to join in on the fight. Piccolo said, "Hey, 17! Game over! Hellzone Grenade… Fire!" As Knuckles went Super, he said, "Hey, 17… can you handle an earthquake? Because I'm about to rock your world. DIE!" (Rumble) (Rumble) (Rumble) Back at Kame House, Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Amy, Tien, Master Roshi and Krillin were witnessing the battle. Tien said, "Whoa! Piccolo has gotten a lot stronger. I'm glad he's on our side." Meanwhile, Cell was in the shadows sensing the fight going on between 17 and Piccolo. (Slurp) "Aah. So… #'s 17 and 18 are nearby and with the energy I mustered up, they won't be able to resist. Hahahahahaha!" (Whoosh) Minutes later, Piccolo and 17 were out of breath. Piccolo looked back for a few seconds until he saw Cell. (Gasp) "Cell! What the hell are you doing here?!" Cell walked by Piccolo slowly and said, "I was just in the neighborhood looking for my counterparts. I'm going to absorb them and there's not a damn thing you or Knuckles can do about it." Knuckles replied, "That's it, Cell! I'm going to finish you off right here, right now! Earthquake Shatterer!" Cell flew up in the air as he was unaffected. (Bam) Cell blasted Knuckles with a blast, knocking him out. Piccolo asked, "Just how many people did you kill?" "Enough to kill you. Goodbye, Piccolo." (Wham) As he defeated Piccolo with one blow to the face, he grabbed him and placed his hand to his face as if he was going to blast him. (Bwoosh) "Now… I believe we have some business to take care of," Cell said as he was staring at 17 with an evil look. Meanwhile back at Kame House, as everyone else was gone, Chi-Chi and Amy were cooking dinner. (Boom) (Splash) They ran out the house screaming, "The androids are here!" But Amy saw a blue blur running up to them. (Amy gasps) "Look! It's Sonic and Goku! They're finally awake!" Amy rushes to Sonic and kisses him. "I'm so glad that you survived. The androids, Vegeta, everyone else. There was a monster attacking the city and…" Sonic said, "Shh. I know everything now, Amy. While Goku and I were sleeping, I finally know how to absorb the power of the Chaos Emeralds to obtain my Super State even longer." So as Sonic held the Emerald he had, he absorbs the power and turns into a new form: Darkspine Sonic. As Goku went up to Chi-Chi, he asks, "How's everyone else doing?" She screams, "Gohan and the others are being defeated one-by-one! You got to do something! Please bring him back safely!" Goku chuckled a little and said, "Well… about that. If we're gonna defeat the androids, plus Cell, we're going to need him." Chi-Chi gets angry a little, and then kisses him. As Sonic and Goku prepares to go to Vegeta's current location, he tells them, "Make sure you take care of everyone else, ok?" Sonic said, "Amy… when I come back, we're gonna have a kid of our own. Can you promise me that?" She says with joy, "Yes, Sonic! I do and I will!" Goku tells Sonic, "Hey, go find Shadow and tell him to meet us at the Lookout. We're going to go beyond the level of a Super Saiyan!" Back at Shadow, Sonic reaches him in a short second. "Hey, Shadow. Come with me and Goku to the Lookout so we can reach the level beyond a Super Saiyan. Bring everyone else, also. If we're gonna beat Cell _and_ the androids, we're gonna need our full strength." Back at the androids, 16 tells 18 to move away as far as possible. "Cell," said Android 16, "I won't let you destroy this planet or anything else on this planet! 17, let me take over!" 17 moves out the way and says, "You're the boss." So as 16 and Cell battle, #16 has the advantage. "Rocket Punch!" (Whir) (Whoosh) (Zoom) (Bam) As Android 16 picks up Cell, he flies up into the air and chucks him down to the ground. (Android 16 screaming) (Slam) 17 said to 16, "Dude! That… is so cool!" Cell pleads, "Please, I beg of you… have mercy!" "Noooo," screamed 16. (Rip) (Cell screams) Android 16 said, "The deed is done. You cannot harm anyone…" "Yip," Cell said with a creepy smile. (Stretch) His tail grew back as he sent a shockwave to blow back #17 away. But #17 dodges his tail. (Slam) "Come here, 17. I just want to absorb you. I promise you it won't hurt a bit," Cell said. Meanwhile, Tien watches and says, "Screw this! I'm not going to sit here and let Cell reach his perfect form! I'm going in!" (Whoosh) As Goku and Sonic teleported back on the ship, Goku said, "Hey guys! What'd I miss?" Krillin couldn't believe his eyes and hugged him. Sonic said, "Piccolo, Knuckles, you two have gotten stronger. So can I call you Kamicolo now? (Laughing)" Piccolo said, "Enough! Tell us why you're really here." Goku said, "We're here to take Gohan to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You're all welcome to come if you want." So later on that day, everyone went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, even Vegeta, Shadow Trunks and Silver. "What did you bring me here for, Kakarott?" said Vegeta. Goku said to him, "Because… if we're going to beat Cell _and_ the androids, we got to learn how to push ourselves to beyond a Super Saiyan." Metal Sonic surprises everyone by blowing up part of the Lookout. Shadow said, "Is that… Metal Sonic? I thought I destroyed him." Metal Sonic said, "You thought wrong, Shadow. Now that I have your data, you will be eliminated. But first… I have to take care of my copy." (Beep) (Beep) Metal Sonic flew away. Sonic said, "What was that all about? Anyways, who's going to train first?" Shadow said, "I will. I'm the only one who can take down those damn androids. So step aside, Sonic, or get wrecked." Vegeta said, "Trunks, Silver, come with us. If my son is going to fight alongside, I might as well at least toughen him up, so he won't end up like his mother." Now that our heroes have reached the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, will their skills be enough to hold up against the android _and_ Cell? Also, what will become of the dragon balls? Find out on the next episode.


	7. Chapter 22

Episode 22: Semi-Perfect Cell is Born

Back at the fight between Cell and #17, Cell sneaks up and punches him dead in the stomach. Android 16 steps in and blasts him into the earth's core. As 16 took off his hands, he charges a blasts and says, "Cell, you will kill no more! Die! Burning Flash Fire!" (Whoosh) (Boom) (Sssss) As Android 17 witnessed the defeat of Cell, he yells, "Ha! Take that, you bastard! Try to come at me now!" But as a hissing sound went off behind him, Cell appears unscathed and yells, "Well then! Your wish is my command!" (Bloop) (Squish) (Slurp) (Slurp) (Gulp) (Whir) (Cell laughs evilly) Meanwhile, at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta prepares to train with Trunks while Shadow fights Silver. "So, Trunks, you ready to tap into your true Saiyan instincts?" Shadow and Silver already started fighting. (Bing) "Is this a joke?" said Silver. Shadow powered up and said, "Oh, now you pissed me off!" Shadow goes Super as did Silver. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and punches Trunks. (Wham) "Hmph. You call yourself my son?! How pitiful! You can't even land a single blow! Now, come on. Let's work on your offense." Meanwhile, back at Cell, as he absorbed #17, he began to transform. (Crackle) (Crackle) (Whir) (Whoosh) (Crackle) "So… this is what my 2nd form feels like. I must say… I feel a lot stronger," says Cell. Android 16 punches him in the face, but Cell wasn't affected at all. Cell just stands there and says, "16, I am very disappointed in you. I thought you would be a lot stronger. Oh well." (Bam) Cell blasts him in the head, causing major damage to him. (Cell laughs evilly) "Now, 18… it's your turn to become part of me!" Tien yells, "I don't think so!" Cell looks up and laughs. "That's really cute, Tien. But everyone knows you don't have a chance in Hell to stop me. Now… prepare for death." Metal Sonic drops in and says, "Cell, I am going to join you. My mission is to kill Sonic and Son Goku." Android 16 yells, "Dammit, not you again!" Eggman drops in and says, "So… you're the one they call Cell." Cell asks, "Who are you? And why are you interrupting my conquest to reach my perfect form?" (Eggman laughing) "I'm here to aid you in your conquest. You see, I did some analysis with Dr. Gero and it says you need Android's 17 & 18\. I believe my technology can benefit you." Cell smiles and says, "Ok, but mess up once, and I'll exterminate you." Tien said, "Eggman! Get out of the way or I'll kill you, too!" "Try me, Cyclops. You don't stand a chance in Hell." Tien powered and unleashed a Tri-Beam. "Haaa," screamed Tien. (Boom) (Boom) (Boom) Metal Sonic created a neon blast to intercept the Tri-Beam. (Boom) Meanwhile, at the Lookout, Goku and Sonic sensed Piccolo and Knuckles' energy depleting fast. Sonic yells, "Goku! We have to go save Piccolo, Knuckles and Tien! Their energy is dropping faster than a brick!" Goku replies, "Yeah, you're right. Gohan, stay here. I don't want you or Tails doing something risky. Let's go, Sonic." (Zip) (Zip) Back the scene of Cell, Eggman, Metal Sonic and Tien, Android 16 grabs #18 and flies off to another island. As Goku and Sonic arrived at the scene, Goku said, "So… you're Cell. I must say I'm disappointed in your power. Eggman, I should've known you and Metal Sonic were up to this." Sonic runs to Knuckles and teleports him back to the Lookout. Eggman pulls out a Chaos Emerald and says, "I'm sorry, Goku. Were you looking for... _this_?" Goku charges a Kamehameha at Eggman without hesitation. Sonic said, "Goku, wait! Killing Eggman isn't worth it. Besides, we'll get it back somehow. Trust me." As Goku grabbed Tien and Piccolo, he went back to the Lookout and gave them Senzu Beans. Mr. Popo walked out the meditation room and said, "While Goku and Sonic were saving their other friends, Vegeta, Trunks, Shadow and Silver have finished their training." As they all stepped out the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta was all banged up. Bulma comes flying in and says, "I hope everyone's doing well with their training. I brought some saiyan armor Vegeta wore when he was on Earth for everyone." So as everyone else tried on the saiyan suit, Piccolo said, "No thanks. I can't train under saiyan technology." Shadow said to Sonic, "Stand aside, Sonic. I wanna test out my new form." Sonic replied to him, "I can _definitely_ feel your energy rising. It's like you're not you anymore." Tien said, "I can feel Cell's energy rising fast. It's horrific." Vegeta said, "Well, then. Time to go find who this so-called Cell is. Shadow, you going to join in on the fun or just sit this out?" Shadow smiled and said, "And miss out on testing my new form? Not a chance. Let's go!" (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Trunks said, "Ugh! Why can't my father just accept it? He won't win if Cell is in his perfect form!" Silver said, "It's no use! This history is done for also!" Tien told them, "Wait! Cell hasn't absorbed #18 yet. Maybe there's still time for you two to go defat him before it's too late." (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Meanwhile, at Cell, Dr. Eggman explained why Sonic is a nuisance to him. Cell went on his own to search for 18. "18, come on out! You cannot hide forever! Do not test me! If you think you can escape, think again!" Eggman talks to Cell and asks, "Why don't you just blow up the whole island? That way, she has no choice but to come out of hiding." Cell nods and charges up a blast. (Boom) Almost half the island was gone. "Aha! I finally found you! Your terror ends here, Cell!" yelled Silver as he went Super. Trunks just stood there fazed as the thought of losing everyone again. Cell laughs and says, "Well then. Looks I'll have to kill you again… except there's no returning for you both." Vegeta and Shadow appears and says, "I don't think so, Cell." Cell laughs and says, "If it isn't Vegeta and Shadow. Care to join your friends into oblivion?" Shadow said, "No, but you can go straight to hell! You're going down!" Eggman laughs and yells, "I don't think so! Metal Sonic, do your thing!" So as Metal Sonic grabs Cell's tail, he becomes absorbed and increases his power. Shadow powers up and says, "Hmph! You think that little trick made you powerful? Ha! Let me show you the _true_ power of the ultimate life form." (Shadow powering up) Vegeta looked at Trunks and said, "Son. Witness the power of the Prince of all Saiyans!" (Vegeta powering up) Cell tries to punch Vegeta, but Shadow kicks him in the face and charges a blast. Meanwhile, Sonic, Goku, Tails and Gohan enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Well, Gohan, time to show you how to become a Super Saiyan like your dad." While our heroes are training to beat Cell, Vegeta and Shadow seem to have the upper hand in this fight. Can our rivalry heroes defeat Cell once and for all? Or will they fail and lose their lives? Find out on the next episode.


	8. Chapter 23

Episode 23: The Next Level of Super Saiyan

As Vegeta and Shadow were fighting Cell, Vegeta brutally beats him to a pulp with ease. "So… how does it feel to be at the bottom, Cell?" asked Vegeta. Shadow charged up a Chaos Blast to get rid of Cell for good. (Whir) (Whoosh) (Boom) (Sssss) 18 says, "I don't get it, Vegeta couldn't have gotten much stronger within a few days. He and that black hedgehog couldn't even stand up to me." Meanwhile, Goku and Sonic were giving it their all in their training. "Hey, Sonic. There's a way you can go Super Saiyan without the Chaos Emeralds. All you have to do is concentrate on that single emerald… and absorb its energy." As Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated on the Chaos Emerald, he went Super Saiyan. Gohan asked, "Hey, dad, can you teach me how to become a Super Saiyan?" "Sure, but it's going to be difficult." Back at the fight, Vegeta and Shadow are easily defeating Cell. (Bam) "(Sigh) This is getting boring. Shadow, do you want to step in?" asked Vegeta. "Hmph. Glad you asked." As Shadow went up against Cell, he picked up a giant boulder and hurled it at him. (Zoom) (Crunch) (Bzzzz) (Boom) (Cell screams) "I am Cell! I am the perfect being in the universe! I won't stand for this filth! I will not be defeated by these mother…" (Bam) Vegeta punched him in the stomach and said, "I'm getting tired of this fight already. Now… goodbye, Cell." (Thud) Cell coughs up while Vegeta tells him, "Pick yourself up, Cell. If you have my DNA, at least show your dignity. Now, to end your existence." Cell said, "Wait! Shadow, Vegeta. Allow me to congratulate you both in defeating me, but do you really want to kill me now? Think about it. If you let me reach my perfect form, you'll have a bigger challenge. It's in your saiyan blood to rise up to the challenge. After all, you're both the princes of saiyans." Shadow said, "Shut the hell up, Cell! We're going to kill you so we won't have to see anymore horrors of you." Vegeta gave Shadow a pat on the shoulder and said to him, "Now hold on, Shadow. He may be onto something. So… if I let you transform, then you'll be more powerful?" "Yes," replied Cell. Trunks yelled, "Father, no! If you let him transform again, he'll destroy all of us!" Cell looks around and spots #16 and #18 behind Shadow under a boulder. "#18, I finally found you! There is no escape!" Silver jumps in and uses his psychic powers to hold Cell. Then, Silver makes blue-colored fire with his psychic powers and sets his sights on Cell. "Cell! Today's the day that your terror ends here! Goodbye and good riddance!" Meanwhile, back at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Sonic and Tails were training with each other, testing out their Super forms. Goku, on the other hand was showing Gohan how to go Super Saiyan. "Now you see, Gohan, the key to become a Super Saiyan is to think deep and concentrate your power. Use your emotions to push yourself beyond your own limits. Like this." While Goku was teaching his son, Sonic and Tails reverted to their normal forms on purpose. But Tails snuck Sonic and punched him in the face. Back at Silver and the rest, Krillin shows up by #18 with a remote of some sort. "18, run! If Cell catches you, you're screwed!" 18 looks surprised and sees the remote in Krillin's hand. As Trunks blocks Vegeta out of the way, Vegeta drop kicks him into the ocean. (Bam) Trunks gets back up and powers up. "Aw, isn't that nice? And do you _honestly_ think that you can lay a finger on your own father?" said Vegeta in a cocky tone. Trunks charges a Burning Attack at full power and unleashes it on him. As Vegeta witnessed the blast, he just stood there helpless. (Boom) Shadow said, "Well, then. Since Trunks is fighting Vegeta, I'll go bring that android to Cell myself." Silver stopped him. "If you aid Cell, I will kill you, too." Shadow laughed. Silver attacked Shadow, but Shadow countered it with a kick to the back of the head. Cell breaks free of the hold and goes after #18. Krillin stops in front of him and says, "Hey, Cell! I won't let you go after #18! You're going to have to get through me and 16 first." Cell said, "Fair enough, but can I at least say one thing? Solar Flare!" (Krillin, #18 and #16 screams) While Krillin and the androids were preparing to fend off Cell, Gohan struggled on becoming a Super Saiyan using his emotions. "C'mon, Gohan! Focus!" (Wham) Sonic went to Goku and told Gohan, "Gohan! Just chill! Remember what we been through. Imagine Frieza killing me and your father. And imagine what Cell will do to us." Gohan snapped and gave Sonic a cold stare. Sonic looked at him and said, "Whoa… are you ok, Gohan?" Gohan finally went Super Saiyan, but he couldn't control his temper at all. Tails said, "No, Gohan. You _have_ to control your emotions! If you get out of control, forget Cell, you might kill everyone else, including Sonic and Goku." So as Gohan went back to his normal state, he collapsed on the floor crying. Goku went up to him and said, "It's ok, son. I didn't know how to control my Super Saiyan state at first, but now… I can go further beyond. Ready to show them how it's done, Sonic?" So as he stood next to Goku, Sonic pulled out his emerald and tried to connect to the other emeralds. (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) All the other emeralds appeared and were glowing brighter than usual. (Sonic powering up) Sonic was in a level beyond a Super Saiyan called Hyper. "Ha! Just call me Hyper Sonic!" Tails was amazed by the new transformation. Back at the fight, Cell blinded the rest with a Solar Flare and went to #18. (Krillin powering up) He tried to defend her, but Krillin failed. #18 attacked Cell as well, but she was blind and was knocked to the ground. (Swip) (Swip) (Boom) "Face it, 18. You're going to get absorbed whether you like it or not. Prepare yourself, it's raping time!" (Slurp) (Slurp) (Slurp) (Slurp) (Slurp) (Krillin gasps) "18, no!" As she been absorbed, Cell begins to transform again. (Crackle) (Crackle) Vegeta said, "Ah. Now, here comes this so-called perfect form that he's been blabbering about." The winds were harshly blowing, thunder and lightning struck everywhere, and the earth was shattering. (Sssss) As the smoke from the dirt and the dark clouds, Cell was in his… perfect form. "Sup," said Cell. Trunks and Silver were shocked because of his tremendous energy. Shadow said, "Ha! You call this his perfect form? I will admit, he has the body of his perfect form, but I won't even have to go Super Saiyan to beat him." As Shadow prepared to fight Cell, back at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo and Knuckles were getting impatient. "Grr! Hurry the hell up in there, Goku! I can sense Cell's energy, and it's infinite!" The four heroes inside kept training. Gohan finally learned how to control his temper, thus, giving him the edge of a Super Saiyan. He was giving it his all against Goku, but wasn't trying hard enough. "That's enough training for now. But before we all eat up, I want to show you _my_ version of a level beyond a Super Saiyan," said Goku. (Goku powering up) (Goku grunts) (Stretch) (Stretch) As Goku's body gets buffer, Tails looks at him and gets a little scared. "What the…?" asked Tails. Sonic said, "Wow, Goku! You're even stronger than I am. Congrats, man." Goku powered down and said, "No, Sonic. For once, you're stronger than I am. You were able to pull off something that I couldn't back on Namek. Meanwhile, back at Cell, he was checking his own body to see were there any flaws. Krillin shuddered, then clenched his fists and went for a Roundhouse Kick. "I don't think so, Krillin. I can see throughout the future _and_ possess unlimited speed thanks to #18 and Metal Sonic." Krillin tries to escape his wrath, but Cell snaps his neck with his own Roundhouse Kick. (Snap) (Wham) (Whoosh) (Boom) (Thud) Now that Cell has given Krillin a taste of his new power of his perfect form, who is next to become defeated? Can Sonic and Goku measure up to Cell's new form, or will they become powerless against him? Find out on the next episode.


	9. Chapter 24

Episode 24: Cell is Superior to All

Vegeta and Shadow went up to Cell and called him out. "Hey Cell," yelled Vegeta, "Now that you reached your perfect form, consider yourself defeated by yours truly." Shadow said, "That's ok, Vegeta. He may be in his perfect form, but there only be 1 ultimate life form. Chaos… Ball!" (Zip) (Zip) "I don't think so, Shadow. You see, cockiness is the first step to your defeat." (Wham) Shadow was on the ground lying down. "Damn it! He's _way_ stronger in this form… but not for long," said Shadow. As Shadow went Super Saiyan by absorbing the power of the Chaos Emerald, he stated, "I am Shadow the Hedgehog! The world's ultimate life form! I am superior to any and every one in this galaxy! And I'll prove it by obliterating you, Cell!" Cell said, "All I hear is blah, blah, blah, please kill me, Cell. Allow me to shut you up once and for all!" (Smack) He karate-chopped Shadow in the neck with such force, causing Shadow to go into his normal state. Vegeta goes Ascended Super Saiyan and takes Cell on. (Swip) (Swip) "Face it, Vegeta, making me perfect was your biggest mistake so far." Vegeta teleports into the air and stomps on Cell. "Nope!" (Wham) (Boom) (Thud) Everyone cheered. But Cell got back up without a scratch and said, "Bravo. I must admit, your saiyan instincts must have kicked in, but I'm afraid it's not enough." (Vegeta powers up) "Fine! You want to see my true power?! Well, here it goes! FINAL…" Silver said, "Look! Vegeta's charging up his ultimate attack! With that, he can finish off Cell for good." Trunks said, "Uh-oh! With that angle that's he aiming with, forget Cell! He's going to destroy us all! Don't do it, father!" Vegeta continued on and yelled, "FLASH!" (Bzzzz) (Bzzzz) (Crackle) (Crackle) "FIRE!" (Swoosh) (Boom) (Ssssss) As the smoke from the ground cleared up, cell had his arm tore off. "Nooooo! I am defeated by a saiyan! Anything but a Super Saiyan!" (Vegeta laughs) (Shadow laughs) (Silver laughs) Trunks said, "Hm." Cell said with a smile on his face, "Just kidding." (Cell grunts) (Stretch) As Cell grew his arm back, he said to Vegeta, "Now I'm glad I absorbed Piccolo when I had the chance. I also absorbed some of Knuckles' DNA as well. Now I can focus my energy into multiple shots at once." Vegeta breathes really fast due to all the energy he put into his ultimate attack. Cell sticks a hand out and says, "As I was saying earlier, Vegeta… goodbye." (Wham) Cell kicks him in the air, then body slams him with his elbow. (Whistle) (Thud) Vegeta was on the ground unconscious returning to his normal form. Krillin gets back up and sees Vegeta and Shadow lying on the ground. Meanwhile, back at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Sonic, Goku, Gohan and Tails were taking a break and eating like they never ate before. (Goku slurps) "Man, these ramen noodles are delicious!" exclaimed Goku. (Sonic burps) "Ok, guys. Back to training. We only got an hour left." So as Goku and Gohan went back to training, Sonic went Hyper and practiced his new move. Back at Cell and the rest, Trunks got angry at Cell for defeating Vegeta and went Super Saiyan. (Trunks powering up) Krillin looks at Trunks and says, "Oh, my god! Trunks, are you still on our side?" Silver tells Krillin, "I can still sense the good in him. He's fighting his saiyan instincts to destroy things." "It's ok, guys. I'm still good. I'm just gonna have to kill Cell in one shot." (Trunks powering up) Silver said, "Trunks! Let me help. After all, there's no 'I' in team." (Silver powering up) As Silver goes Super, Cell chuckles and says, "Let's get this over with, shall we?" As Trunks and Cell began to fight, Silver gave Krillin sign language to move Vegeta and Shadow out of the battlefield. "I must say, you've improved quite a lot, Trunks. But… sadly, that's not enough." So Trunks becomes stronger, but his speed was harshly lowered. He goes for a punch, but he misses. (Cell chuckles) "Show me more power! I want a decent fight from you and that white hedgehog over there. Once he gets rid of that trash, then the real fight shall begin." (Wham) (Silver gasps) "Wait? You knew the plan this whole time?" "C'mon, Silver. Even a dummy can figure out the sign language," replied Cell. Meanwhile, back at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Sonic, Goku and the rest were ready to leave. "Ok, guys. You all ready to back outside?" asked Goku. Sonic replied, "Yeah. Besides, I bet Amy's worried about me. Speaking of which, I have to ask her something very important." (Creak) As they all stepped out, Gohan went to Knuckles and Piccolo. "Mr. Piccolo, look how much stronger Tails and I have gotten." "So… it's our turn, right?" asked Knuckles. Piccolo looks at him and nods. As they enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Sonic runs off, goes Super and flies back to Kame House. Back at the fight, Trunks powers up even more. (Wham) "Ooh! That's the spirit, Trunks! Come at me with everything you got!" So Silver flies off with Krillin, Shadow and Vegeta while they continue to fight. As Silver lands on an island, he gives them all a Senzu bean each. Vegeta and Shadow recovers from their injuries. "Thanks, Krillin. I owe you one," said Shadow. Krillin replied, "You guys fighting Cell is already enough. There's no need for owing me." Silver said, "Wait… is that…?" Eggman laughs evilly and yells, "Well, well, if isn't Shadow, Vegeta, Silver and Krillin! I would try to destroy you, but there's no need just yet. I collected the seven dragon balls, thus, one step closer to building the Eggman Empire!" Krillin said, "Oh, no! If he makes his wish, then we'll be screwed! C'mon, guys! Let's crack that egg!" Meanwhile, back at Sonic, he enters the house and searches for Amy. "Hi, Sonic! So… how's training going?" asked Amy. Sonic pulls out a Chaos Emerald and says, "Amy Rose, will you marry me?" (Amy gasps) "Chi-Chi! Get in here, please!" Chi-Chi comes in and asks, "What's with all the commotion?" "Sonic just asked me to marry him. The answer is yes, silly! A thousand times yes!" (Kiss) Chi-Chi said, "Awwww! I remember when Goku and I got married." Now that Sonic and Amy are married, things between these two lovehogs will finally become closer. But, can Trunks defeat Cell, or will he fail like his father? Can our heroes beat this menace once and for all? Find out in the next episode.


	10. Chapter 25

Episode 25: The Cell Games

Back at the fight between Trunks and Cell, they became evenly matched, until Cell figured out Trunks' strategy. "That's enough, Trunks! Obviously, I won. You can barely land a punch." Trunks looks shocked and says, "No… you're right. I've… lost. I was too blinded by my strength, that my speed wasn't even a factor. Just finish me off." (Cell laughs) "Now what would be the point if I don't drag this out any longer? Besides, I have an idea." Trunks asks, "Wait. Why are you killing people? Is this for revenge? To kill Sonic and Goku? What is it?!" yells Trunks. (Cell chuckles) "Let's just say… it's for the thrill of a chase." As Cell flies off, Trunks makes his way back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Bulma happens to be there asking, "Oh, my god. Are you ok?" Goku walks up to Tien and asks him, "Hey, Tien. Do me a favor: I need you to watch Gohan for me while I go on a special mission." Tien nods in agreement. As Goku flies off to the coldest depths of the planet, Goku spends a little time training there. Meanwhile, Cell makes his way to the television studio. (Crash) (Boom) (Shatter) "Wh… what the hell is that thing?!" (Man screams) Back at Goku, he uses Instant Transmission to get back to the Lookout. "Hey guys, I'm back. I just had to do a _little_ more training." Gohan stares at his father as if he was relaxed and chill. Sonic flies onto the lookout to see everybody. "Sonic… your power… it's increased drastically," said Shadow. (Sonic chuckles) "What can I say? I _am_ the world's fastest hedgehog, but that doesn't mean that I can't become the best." Tails greets Amy and asks, "What are you doing up here, Amy? You know it's dangerous, right? I don't want you getting hurt." "Yeah, I know, but Sonic is my husband and I don't want anything happening to him again." Everyone was shocked except Shadow and yelled, "Sonic did what?!" Sonic looks around and says, "What? She _is_ pretty cute." Knuckles says, "Enough talk. Sonic, can you and Goku defeat Cell?" "Huh… I don't know. I'll have to measure his energy," he replied. Goku sensed a lot of energy dropping from Earth. "Oh, no! It's Cell! He's killing people one-by-one!" Trunks said, "Uh… about that." Silver looked at him and said, "Trunks, why didn't you beat Cell?" Trunks looked scared and said, "He… he said something about a thrill of a chase. I don't know what he means by that. He spared me, but I wasn't a match for him because of my speed." Vegeta got pissed and said, "Grr! How could you?! You're a disgrace to all saiyans! I trained you hard enough! But that's ok, because I will finish him off myself." Goku said, "Vegeta, you can't take him on now. You're not powerful enough. We all need to train more." He looks at Goku and yells, "Are you trying to say that you're better than me, Kakarott?!" "Actually, yeah." Mr. Popo interrupts and asks everyone, "What about the dragon balls? Since Kami is gone, we have no dragon balls to revive anybody." Goku struck an idea and said, "How about I go to New Planet Namek and find us a new guardian? I think Gohan, Krillin and Tails will love this new guardian." Krillin exclaims, "That's brilliant! With a new guardian, there a 50% chance that it can be similar to the Namekian dragon balls." As Goku uses Instant Transmission, Sonic says, "While Goku finds a new guardian, I'm gonna go find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds." (Zoom) Meanwhile, Cell invades the television studio with Dr. Eggman and announces, "Greetings, all. My name is Cell, and I just want to thank you all for letting me absorb your energy with such force! Now, in 10 days exactly from now, I am going to host a martial arts tournament that'll decide the fate of this pathetic planet. The rules are simple, if you fall out the ring, you lose. If you can't continue or end up dead, then you lose. Bring as much fighters as you want, anyone vs. just me. Eggman, do you have any words?" Dr. Eggman laughs evilly and says, "People of Earth, after Cell's tournament is over, you will all be under my ruling of the Eggman Empire. Anyone who rebels shall be dealt with… by death! That is all." (Static) Amy and Bulma were watching the television. "Vegeta! This is terrible! Cell and Dr. Eggman were on television and they just mentioned a tournament in just 10 days." Tien said, "Ugh! We don't stand a chance! We all have to train some more. C'mon, Chaiotzu. We have to go train again." (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Goku came back with Dende as Gohan, Tails, and Krillin got excited. Goku walks up to Sonic and asks, "Hey, buddy. Why don't we go relax for a few days, then we can start training again?" "Sounds great, Goku!" So 3 days later, Sonic and Goku goes back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and train to the max. As they both went Super, Sonic and Goku perform a Kamehameha with full power. (Whoosh) (Boom) "Heh, seems like you got a lot stronger, Goku. But… I have the power of love on my side. Amy, this is for you!" (Sonic powering up) Sonic transforms from Super into his Hyper form. "Finally! Things are about to get interesting," Goku replies. Back at Cell, he flies into the middle of nowhere and pulls out a giant boulder. He slices it into squares. As the military forces takes force on Cell, Eggman yells, "Oh, no, you don't! GET A LOAD OF THIS!" (Boom) (Boom) (Boom) (Boom) (Boom) (Boom) (Boom) (Boom) Meanwhile, back at the Lookout, Piccolo asks Dende, "Dende, can you make the dragon balls just like the ones on Namek?" Dende nods in agreement. (Whir) (Whir) (Whir) Knuckles said, "Piccolo, I can't believe this is a miracle." "Me too, buddy," Piccolo replied as he smiled a little. As Sonic and Goku walk out with their powers drastically increasing by the second, Shadow asks Sonic, "So… are you strong enough to beat Cell? Or do I have to take things into my hands?" Goku said, "Hold on, guys. I have an idea to settle this debut. I'll go measure cell's energy and compare it to ours." (Zip) Cell says to Goku, "So you finally made it, Goku. What do you think of my stage for the tournament? Pretty nifty, huh?" Goku said, "I guess. It could use a lot more obstacles." Cell looks at him with a pissed face. (Zip) In just 4 days left, everyone was relaxing until they heard something on the TV. "That's right, ladies and gentlemen, there's no need to fear anymore! The world champion known as Hercule, will put an end to Cell's tyranny!" Krillin shakes his head in disappointment. Yamcha asks, "Does he _really_ think that he can take on Cell?" "Well if wants to make a fool of himself, then let him," Tien replied. Meanwhile, Sonic, Goku, Gohan, and Tails were laying in a flowery field relaxing their bones. Amy wakes up Sonic and asks him, "Hey, Sonic, mind if I ask you a question?" (Sonic yawns) "Sure. What's up?" Amy yells with excitement, "Is it ok for us to have a baby?" Goku looks shocked and falls back. (Thud) Sonic sighs and says, "Sure, Amy. You want to have it now?" Amy yells in glee and joy, then drags Sonic to the bedroom. As Goku looks shocked still, he tells Gohan to go gather the others. Now, as the 4 days past super-fast, the Cell Games have finally begun. As Cell wait patiently for the SZ-Fighters, Hercule arrives and talks mad trash to Cell. "Hey, Cell," yelled Hercule, "I'm about to squash you like the cockroach you are! I don't know where the hell you came from, but you're about to go back!" He charges at Cell and repeatedly punches him. Then, the announcer yells out Hercule's moves to the camera. "Amazing, Cell isn't even moving or flinching. Does our hero have him in total fear?" said the announcer. Cell sticks his hand out and back-hands Hercule. "Piss off!" (Smack) Goku said, "Hey! Leave him alone! Your beef is with us!" The SZ-Fighters finally arrived to save the world from Cell. Krillin looks at Hercule and said, "Heh. Serves him right for trying to take him head-on." Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, and Vegeta arrives at the Cell games a little late. (Cell chuckles) "Finally! Some _real_ entertainment. Now, since I'm feeling really generous, I'll allow two fighters at once. The more, the merrier, I say." Sonic said, "Well, then. I guess I'll go first." As he hops on the ring, he goes Super Saiyan. (Sonic powering up) Eggman shows up with all seven Chaos Emeralds and the seven dragon balls. Goku showed up on the ring and yelled, "Eggman! Give us back the Chaos Emeralds _and_ the dragon balls! Cell, you and Eggman are done! I'm going to take you both down! Right here! RIGHT NOW!" As Goku powers up for the fight with Cell, Cell accidently spits out Metal Sonic. Sonic said, "Heh heh. I guess this is a tag-team fight. Ready, Goku?" Goku nods and charges into battle. Does our two ultimate heroes have the boost they need to defeat Cell and Metal Sonic? Or is the Earth going to be doomed for eternity? Find out in the next episode.


	11. Chapter 26

Episode 26: The Ultimate Battle

As Sonic, Goku, Cell and Metal Sonic began to battle, everyone else became shocked due to the intense speed. Vegeta, amazed by Sonic and Goku's new energy boost, said, "Amazing! Kakarott and Sonic's power have increased by a long stepping stone. Why does he always make a mockery of me?" Shadow stepped in the ring, but Metal Sonic blasted the ground by his feet and said in a playful voice, "Uh, uh, uh. Wait your turn, black hedgehog! You're next!" Cell was giving Goku a hard time by forcing him out the ring. (Bam) "Give it up, Goku! You can't win!" Goku smiles and powers up. (Goku powering up) "What do you think, Cell? Get a load of this!" Eggman gets pissed off and flicks off Goku. "That's my line, you filthy saiyan!" exclaimed Eggman. As Goku rushes to Cell at full speed, Goku finally had the advantage and gave Cell a run for his money. (Wham) (Grip) (Goku and Cell grunts) Sonic said, "(Yawn) I'm bored. Time to take things to the next level!" (Sonic powering up) (Shine) Everyone else except Goku had a shocked face. Shadow got pissed and yelled, "Dammit! I can never close the gap between me and Sonic at this rate! Why am I being surpassed by a low-class hedgehog?!" Krillin said, "Whoa! I never knew that Sonic was _this_ powerful! Thank god he's on our side. Go, Sonic! Go, Goku!" Tails and everyone else was cheering them on. Piccolo said, "I'm afraid that Goku may lose the match. He _may_ have speed and strength, but let's not forget he has all of our DNA except for Trunks, Gohan, Silver and Tails'. Trunks looks angry and said, "Now that you mention it, I can sense Cell's energy rising faster than Sonic and Goku's." Eggman pulls out a remote and thinks to himself: (When the time is right, I'll activate this remote that'll transform Metal Sonic into a whole new beast that even Sonic can't defeat. It's the ultimate plan.) Cell multiplies himself into four and takes on Goku. "Wh… what the?" stuttered Goku. (Rattattatttatatataattat) Meanwhile, Sonic uses a Kamehameha with the mix of Instant Transmission. (Whir) (Zip) "Game over, Cell! KAMEHAME…" "Sonic, no! Let me handle him," said Goku. Cell rushes to Goku, catching him off guard and beating him. (Cell chuckles) (Wham) (Wham) As their both equally matched, Eggman quickly panics and accidently activated the remote. (Beep) "Oh, no," yelled Eggman, "I didn't mean to activate it just yet!" Metal Sonic glew a bright blue color and began transforming. (Cling) (Cling) (Clank) (Clang) As Metal Sonic's transformation was complete, he transformed into a metal dragon of destruction. (Roars) Sonic looks at Eggman and asked, "What the hell is that? Explain, now!" Eggman replied, "Well… I was planning on destroying you with it, but it wasn't ready to transform until it absorbed enough energy from you. Now that it's transformed, it's highly unstable." Sonic yelled out to Shadow, "Shadow! Grab all the Chaos Emeralds! Metal Sonic is highly unstable, and the only way to beat him is to go Super!" Shadow smiled and said, "OK! Silver, you ready?" So as Sonic reverts back to his Super Saiyan form, Shadow and Silver goes Super Saiyan as well. Cell said, "No, you don't, Sonic!" Goku uses Instant Transmission Kamehameha against Cell to stop him from destroying Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. (Goku powering up) "KAME…" Vegeta yells, "Everyone, get down! Kakarott's gonna destroy us all with that power!" Krillin said, "Calm down, Vegeta. Goku's just bluffing!" "HAME…" Krillin's face had a scared expression. "Eh…" As everyone else ducked down to the ground, Goku unleashed his Kamehameha. "HAAAA!" Cell looks at him and screams, "Nooo!" (Whoosh) Meanwhile, Sonic said, "Now, Shadow!" "Right! Chaos… Blast!" Silver lit his hands on fire while Sonic charged up. "Ok, guys," said Sonic, "TRIPLE ELEMENTAL THREAT!" As Cell got back up, he regenerated his other half of his body. (Stretch) "Alright, Goku. This time, there are no rules. We'll go all out until one of us is still standing, agreed?" Goku nods. (Rattatatatttatattat) Cell and Goku were going head-to-head non-stop. (Cell chuckles) "Give up, Goku. It'll be much easier. You're running out of energy and you know it." As Sonic tries to deliver the final blow to Metal Sonic, he unleashes a Kamehameha to its fullest power. (Sonic powering up) "YAAAAHHHH! KAMEHAME… HAAAA!" Sonic blasts it at Metal Sonic's core in the middle. (Boom) He explodes into many pieces, but he begins another transformation. Sonic gets super pissed and says, "Oh, no, you don't!" He conjures up a Spirit Bomb in his Super Saiyan form. As he launches it to Metal Sonic, Shadow adds in the energy by throwing a Chaos Spear into the mix. Silver tells them, "Sonic, Shadow. Allow me to throw in my Fire Kinesis." (Whoosh) (Whir) Metal Sonic made contact with it, causing him to blow up in more pieces and die. Eggman screams, "Noooo! My best machine ever… defeated. You'll pay for this, Sonic!" As Sonic, Shadow and Silver falls to the ground, they revert back to their normal forms. Sonic walks up to Cell and said dead in his face, "Looks like the game's over, Cell! Too bad I'm out of energy. I give up." Goku said, "Yeah, I agree with Sonic. I'm also out of energy. Besides, there's someone else besides me that can take you down with ease." Cell looks pissed and yells, "Well, then. Bring him out! If you say this so-called fighter is strong, then present him to me." Sonic crawls up to Tails and said, "Hey, buddy. It's finally your turn to shine. I'm… quite finished at this point. I need to rest up for a while." Goku looks at everyone and announces, "Well, well… it looks like you're powerful enough to finally shine… Gohan." Everyone looks shocked. Can Gohan and Tails really be powerful enough to defeat Cell on their own? Or are they going to meet a horrible and tragic death? Find out on the next episode.


	12. Chapter 27

Episode 27: The Anger of Gohan and Tails

As Gohan and Tails stepped up to the ring, Cell laughs and says, "Are you kidding me? Look at these two! They are just children. Nothing more." Gohan said to Cell, "C'mon. The faster we do this, the better this is over with." As Cell grew a little angry, he charged at Gohan and Tails. "Well, well. Looks like you _are_ capable of holding your own against me. But can you handle perfection?" (Cell powering up) (Bzzzz) Tails puts on his armor and tries to blast Cell. But Tails thought of something different. "No, wait," said Tails, "I'll go Super to level the battlefield." (Tails powering up) Cell chuckles a little and says, "Aw, how cute. But… that's nowhere near enough to stop me." (Wham) He punches Tails in the face, but it didn't affect him. Tails sets his hand out and yells, "I'm going to do what should've been done when you first arrived!" Cell looks back and says under his breath, "Oh, dammit." (Whoosh) As he was blown in half, everyone cheered. Little did they know that Cell still had Piccolo's DNA. (Stretch) "Ah, I'm back, but with a power boost as well. Now, to finish what I started. Gohan, my beef is with you, then I'll handle that fox boy." (Wham) As Gohan was getting beat up, Piccolo warns him about Tails and Gohan. "Relax," said Sonic, "They got this. We all believe in them." Back at the fight, Cell rushed up to Gohan and clenched him tight. (Grip) "You're not going anywhere, boy!" (Crunch) (Gohan screams) Tails jumps in and kicks Cell in the stomach. Cell looks down on him and powers up a blast. "Bye, bye," said Cell in a playful voice. (Boom) Sonic yells, "Tails! Noooo!" Sonic rushes up to the ring and holds him. "You ok, buddy?" Tails responds slowly, "Yeah, but I may… have… to sit… this… one out." Knuckles goes up to Sonic and asks, "See? That's what Piccolo and I meant. They're not strong enough to take on Cell. Just get back in the ring, and finish him off." Goku chuckles and said in a calm voice, "Chill, Gohan's got this. Just wait and see." So as Gohan struggled out of the grip, he kicks Cell in the face. (Bam) (Cell grunts) "What the…?" Gohan explains to him, "You see? I don't want to fight you, Cell. I have immense power hidden inside and there's no telling what will happen if I unleash it." Cell looks at him with a creepy smile and says, "Well, then. I'll just have to convince you until you fight with full force. And I have _just_ the answer." (Cell grunts hard) As Cell squats and grunts, his tail widens, spurting out 11 blue seeds. Sonic looks at it and said, "What the hell are those things?" The little blue seeds were known as Cell Juniors. They risen with such power. "Now, children," Cell said, "You see those saiyans over there? Kill them all, with no mercy!" (Cell Juniors laughing) (Zoom) Piccolo said, "Gah! Everyone, power up and get ready!" As they all powered up to the max, Android 16 slowly creeps up to Cell to blow him to extinction. (Sonic powering up) Goku fights one of the Cell Juniors, but was evenly matched. (Bam) (Wham) Shadow and Vegeta went Super Saiyan, but was quickly outmatched by the Cell Junior. "Uh, uh, uh!" said the Cell Junior in a playful voice. (Wham) Gohan and Tails were watching the slaughter of their friends. "Cell, stop this now!" Cell chuckles and says, "I'll stop… when you and Tails unleash your full power! Cell Junior number 3, take care of the Krillin for me." Krillin powered up and aimed the punch with such force. "Get over here!" (Zip) The Cell Junior teleported and stomped him. (Slam) (Crunch) (Krillin screams) Tails goes up to Sonic and aids him. "Sonic, are you ok?" Yamcha and Tien double teamed the Cell Junior. (Bam) But another one comes from behind and knocks down Yamcha. Android 16 yells super loud to alert everyone. (#16 screams) (Grip) As he is holding Cell in an unbreakable grip, he yells, "Cell! Your tyranny ends here and now! I have a bomb in my chest so deadly, it can wipe out anything in its path!" Hercule, with a scared look, said, "What the hell does he think he's doing?" Cell said with a scared face, "Are you _really_ going to sacrifice yourself for the Earth?" Android 16 yelled, "Yes, I am! In fact, forget killing Goku! You are the worst threat! Goodbye!" (Android 16 powering up) Krillin yelled, "Wait! There's no bomb in you, 16! Bulma and her father had it removed so it wouldn't do any harm." Android 16 yelled, "What?!" (Cell laughs evilly) (Bam) As he chops off Android 16's head, Gohan gasps in sadness and looks at him. Meanwhile, at Hercule, his head rolls to Hercule. "Please… toss me to Gohan. I have… a… message… (Bzzz) for… him." Hercule closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Ok, I'll do it." (Grip) (Hercule yells) (Swish) (Clunk) (Clank) Gohan looks at Android 16 and says, "No… you can't die on me, 16." "Gohan, release your anger. It's ok to unleash your full power. Sonic, Goku and the others, especially me, believe in you. Please… carry on my ode on killing Cell." Cell walks up slowly to Gohan and says, "Aw, how cute. Too bad it's #16's time to go. I'll see you in Hell someday, 16." (Crunch) Tails and Gohan gasp. As the image of a bird went off in their heads, they finally awakened the hidden power inside them. (Gohan powering up) Cell looks back in confusion. (Tails powering up) As they both powered up in anger, they reached a new level of a Super Saiyan: Super Saiyan 2. As Gohan powered up to a Super Saiyan 2, his tears were glowing with the shine of the sun. Tails went Hyper for the first time. Gohan looks at the cell juniors and takes charge at them. "Tails, grab the Senzu beans from Cell. We're going to need them to heal everyone else," said Gohan. "Right," Tails replied. As Gohan took on the Cell Juniors, he quickly defeated most of them with just one shot. (Poof) One of the Cell Juniors unleashes a Tri-Beam at Tails, but Gohan rushes and punches him in the face. (Bam) Now that Gohan and Tails have unleashed their full power, will it be enough to destroy Cell and the Cell Juniors? Or will they snap and destroy the world? Find out on the next episode.


	13. Chapter 28

Episode 28: The Ultimate Sacrifice

As Gohan and Tails began finishing off the Cell Juniors one-by-one, everyone else was in shock. One of the Cell Juniors stomped Krillin in the back again. (Crunch) (Krillin screams) "Not again!" Gohan looked at him and yelled, "Leave my friend alone!" The Cell Junior stuck out its sharp claws and threatened him by killing Krillin. Tails gave the Senzu beans to Goku and went to help out Gohan. "Hey, Cell Junior," yelled Tails, "How about you take me on?" (Bzzz) "KAMEHAMEHA!" Tails unleashed his Kamehameha in a lightning bolt form. As the rest of the Cell Juniors were dead, Gohan and Tails went to take on Cell once and for all. (Wham) "You know, Cell, I should thank you for awakening my inner beast. Too bad it's all over… for you!" (Bam) Goku said, "Tails, catch a Senzu!" Tails looked back and said, "No thanks. I won't need it to take him down." As Tails punched Cell in the face repeatedly, Gohan charged up more power to finish Cell off. (Gohan powering up) Cell takes a deep breath and yells, "BOY! YOU THINK YOU WON THIS FIGHT?! THINK AGAIN! I'M ABOUT TO UNLEASH A WHOLE CAN OF ASS-WHOOPING ON YOU!" (Cell powering up) Gohan smiles at him and said, "That's adorable, too bad your speed is gone." Sonic looks back at everyone and said, "Well? Was I right or was I right?" As Gohan began to finish off Cell, he repeatedly beats him. Cell yelled, "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! I'M NOT EVEN USING MY FULL…" Gohan punched him in the stomach and said, "Shut the hell up, Cell!" Cell's face started to puff up and bloat. "What the… what's happening?" Tails said, "Your defeat, that's what's happening." As Cell's eyes began to swell up, his mouth drools of saliva. He covers his mouth and said in a soft voice, "Oh god, dammit!" (Cell vomits hard) (Splat) Cell spat out 18, causing him to revert into his second form again. "You… little… saiyan… motherfuc…," Cell said. (Bam) Tails punches him in the face. Cell yells, "GODDAMMIT! WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO END THIS!" As Cell starts getting bigger and fatter, Gohan looks at him and charges up a blast. Goku looks shocked and says, "Gohan, don't do it! It's a trap!" Gohan looks back and says, "It's ok, dad. Cell is finished anyways. Tails and I already won." (Cell laughs evilly) "BOY! THIS IS THE END! I HAVE TRANSFORMED MYSELF INTO A NUCLEAR BOMB! IN JUST 1 MINUTE, I'LL EXPLODE AND TAKE THIS DAMN PLANET WITH ME!" Gohan and Tails looks shocked as in they screwed up. (Cell laughs evilly) "BYE, BYE! IT WAS NICE SEEING YOU ALL!" Vegeta said, "Dammit! We're all going to perish!" Shadow said, "I'm out of energy, so I can't use Chaos Control to rewind time." Sonic looks at Goku and nods his head. Shadow looks at Sonic angrily and asks, "Sonic, what the hell are you nodding for? This better not be some kind of trick!" Goku said, "It's not a trick, Shadow. Goodbye, my friends. Vegeta, take care of the world while Sonic and I are gone. Piccolo, make sure Gohan is safe." (Zip) Krillin yells, "Sonic, Goku!" Sonic holds onto Cell and looks at Tails while saying, "Tails! I want you to know… it's been nice knowing you, buddy. You're the strongest while Goku and I are gone. Take care… bro." Goku looks down on Gohan and tells him, "Gohan, I love you, son. I'll be gone for a while, so promise me you'll take care of your mother, ok?" (Zip) "Dad! Noooo!" cried Gohan. (Zip) Sonic and Goku teleports to King Kai's planet. (King Kai screams) "Sonic, what the hell are you doing with Cell? Get off of my planet!" Goku said, "Sorry, but this was the only place we could think of." Cell creams, "Urrrrkkkk!" (Cell grunts) (Boom) Sonic and Goku have died… again. Piccolo goes up to Gohan and hugs him. "I'm sure that your father and Sonic did a good thing. They saved the world once…" (Whistle) (Whoosh) Shadow felt a spiking energy coming back. (Bzzzz) (Whir) Cell came back to life somehow. "Sup." Vegeta looks scared and said, "H… how? You're supposed to be dead." Cell explains, "I would like to thank Goku, Sonic and Piccolo for this part, you're going to love it. You see, as long as a little piece of me is still intact, I can regenerate with ease. Thanks, Piccolo." "D…damn you," said Piccolo under his breath. "And to top it all off, I learned Instant Transmission somehow. Not to mention Sonic's incredible speed as well. Thanks to me being part saiyan, I got a tremendous power boost as well. But before I finish you all off, there's something I have to give Trunks and Silver as a present. Die." (Bzzzz) Vegeta and Shadow looks back in anger and goes Super Saiyan against Cell. "My son! You bastard!" yelled Vegeta. Shadow slowly lets go of Silver and cries. "He was one of my best friends… besides Sonic, he was the only one who didn't treat me like crap. That's it, Cell! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Cell rushes to Gohan and tries to take him on with a blast, but he was actually aiming for Vegeta and Shadow at the same time. "Get down, Vegeta!" (Whoosh) Gohan's right arm was numb due to Cell's blast. "Ok, this is really getting boring. Let's just finish this, ok?" said Cell. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" Gohan unleashes a Kamehameha of his own with Tails. "Kamehame…" "HAAAAA!" yelled Cell. Can Gohan and Tails defeat Cell again? Or will the Earth meet its doom by the hands of Cell? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	14. Chapter 29 (Finale)

Episode 29: The Kamehameha War

As Cell, Gohan and Tails began clashing Kamehameha's, Vegeta and the rest decided to help out Gohan and Tails. "Time to kick things up a notch," said Shadow as he went Super Saiyan. Yamcha threw in his Spirit Ball, Tien and Chiaotzu unleashed a menacing Tir-Beam and Shadow threw in a Chaos Spear at max power. Tien grew two more arms, powering up his Tri-Beam. Shadow unleashed his Chaos Spear and said, "You can go straight to hell, Cell!" (Whoosh) Gohan was struggling to control his Kamehameha and so was Tails. Sonic and Goku contacted them from King Kai telling them, "Tails, Gohan, you both have to concentrate. Unleash your anger, son. Are you willing to let Cell kill everyone else? I'll help you out. Ready?! Haaaaaaa!" Cell powers up even more and charges up a second Kamehameha. "Oh, no, you don't! I'll see you in Hell, boy!" (Whoosh) Sonic said, "Tails! Hang on, little buddy! Haaaaa!" Cell said, "THER'S NOTHING LEFT FOR YOU TO DO! SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!" But Espio comes out of nowhere and throws in a Solar Shuriken at Cell by surprise. Cell looks back and says, "Wh… who the hell are you?!" Sonic yells, "Tails! Gohan! Now! Do it before Cell reaches full power again!" So as Tails and Gohan combine their Kamehameha's into one, Cell was defeated once and for all without a single trace. "Holy…!" yelled Cell. (Cell screams and shrieks) "HAAAAAA!" (Sssssss) As Gohan and Tails went back to their normal forms, they smile at the sky thanking the two ultimate heroes. "Sonic…" cried Tails with passion. Shadow and Vegeta took everyone else to the Lookout. As they carried them there, Vegeta claimed and stated, "Kakarott, Sonic. You both gave up your lives for those two brats. Yet, you both saved the world. I'll never fight again." Shadow said, "Vegeta… I know what you're thinking. I fell the exact same way." So when they went to the Lookout, Mr. Popo saw everyone banged up and called up Dende to heal them. (Whir) "Gee. Thanks, Dende. I'm glad you're here to help us." Dende went to go heal Trunks. "What happened to Trunks, guys?" he asked. Shadow said, "He met the hands of Cell. Luckily, he was barely breathing, so he didn't die." (Whir) As Trunks got back up, he asks, "Where's Cell? Is he gone?" Krillin said, "Yeah, thanks to Gohan and Tails." So as Mr. Popo brought out the seven dragon balls and the Chaos Emeralds, he summons Shenron. (Whir) (Whir) (Whoosh) "I am the eternal dragon. Speak your two wishes, or I shall take my leave." Trunks said, "We wish everyone that was killed by Cell back to life." "It shall be done." (Whir) "Wait!" yelled Goku. (Gohan gasps) "Father!" Goku said, "Don't wish Sonic and I back just yet. People have been destroying worlds, and we're the ones who are attracting them. So I'm leaving the world in you and Tails' hands, ok? Take care, son." "What is your second wish? Speak up or forever hold your peace." Everyone huddled to think of the second wish. Krillin asked for the second wish since no one else could think of anything. "Shenron, can you make Android 18 human again?" "No, I cannot. That is beyond my power." Gohan said, "Oh, snap. You're in love with #18!" (Bonk) "Shut up, Gohan." "Hurry up and speak your wish." "Uh… can you at least get rid of the bomb in her chest?" "It shall be done." (Whir) 18 gasps and runs out. "Listen up, just because you did something nice doesn't make me automatically like you." Krillin said, "But we were going to revive your boyfriend." "Who the hell are you talking about?" exclaimed 18. Gohan said, "You know, #17." #18 gets pissed and yells, "You damn idiot! #17 is my brother! See you later, Krillin." (Whoosh) Yamcha said, "Aww, snaps. Krillin, I think she's into you." So later on that day, Trunks prepared his time machine and decided to go back into the future to settle the score. "Bye, everyone. It was nice meeting you all. Especially you… father." Silver said, "Wait for me, Trunks." So as Silver went back to the future, Trunks had to say goodbye to Vegeta at least once before he left. Silver went up to Shadow and said, "It was nice fighting alongside with you. I hope to see you again in the future." Shadow smiled and said, "Hey. Take care now." (Zip) SO as they arrived back to the future, they saw Androids 17 and 18 wreaking havoc. "Hey, punks. Ready for round two?!" yelled Silver. Android 17 and 18 laughed. Android 17 pulls out a gun with a rape face and said, "I'm gonna mess you up." Trunks powers up and says, "You really want to make that mistake?!" (Bam) As he took on 18, she said, "You little saiyan bastard! How did you get so strong?!" Silver said, "Shut up and die!" (Whoosh) As they both blasted 18 into nothing but dust, #17 shudders in fear and said, "M… my sister. You bastard!" (Bam) "You won't kill anyone else, you pathetic androids." (Trunks and Silver powering up) As they were about to finish #16 off, Silver said, "Before you try to flee, remember this: it's no use. Take this!" (Boom) The androids that haunted Trunks and Silver are finally dead… forever. Meanwhile, somewhere else, Cell was lurking and stalking our futuristic heroes. "Come on out, Cell, before I force you to come out!" Cell laughs and says, "Bravo, Trunks. You and Silver managed to increase your powers. But… sadly that's not enough." (Wham) Silver goes Super Saiyan and lits his hands on fire. (Bam) Silver punched Cell in the face so hard, he spat out blood. "You… son of a hedgehog. You actually gotten a lot stronger than I thought." Trunks walks up to him and said, "End of the line! Take this!" (Whoosh) (Cell shrieks) "Damn you, Trunks and Silver the Hedgehog!" Now that everyone has a peaceful future ahead of them, our heroes can finally live in peace once and for all. But what other threat will our heroes face? Find out in the next saga :p


End file.
